Memories
by Gabby.Weasley
Summary: A short story about Jo and Laurie, after Little Women (and doesn't go with Good Wives)...
1. Chapter 1

It was a summers day mid-August when the two eldest March sisters were walking home after a days rowing on the lake with Laurie and John.

Meg and John held hands walking down the road, Meg cupping her swollen stomach with her free hand. Behind them walked Jo and Laurie talking and laughing gaily.

"You remember Teddy when we used to run down here. As free as birds," Jo laughed fondly remembering that time many years ago.

"Indeed and I also remember gathering up your scattered hairpins as you ran," Laurie added inclining his head as he continued, "we have come quite far since then. Now Meg and Brooke are happily married with baby Pip on the way."

Jo sighed watching her sisters back as she walked in front. "Yes. Do stop calling to baby Pip, Teddy. It drives Meg mad. But yes we were carefree then weren't we," she said.

Laurie took Jo's hand and quickened his pace so they overtook Meg and John. They sped up and soon they were off running down the road like they used to.

They came to the end of the road breathless and red-faced. They faced each other laughing. Laurie pushed a strand of hair that had fallen in Jo's face behind her ear. He brushed her cheek with his finger. Jo smiled taking his hand.

"Josephine March! How dare you run down the road in such a manner!" Meg cried from behind Jo. Jo raised her eyebrows at Laurie. He raised his hand that she was still holding and kissed it. "Alas, I must fetch hair-pins that grow along this road," he said winking. He swept off his hat and bowed elaborately at Meg and walked back down the road…


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second part of Jo and Laurie's relationship. Will those two ever get together? Its not very long but the next part will be longer, any requests or thoughts are welcome. Enjoy!**

The next day Laurie had promised to take Jo horse riding, so true to his word he stopped outside the Marches house holding the reins of two magnificent stallions. Jo was sat reading in the living room window seat as Laurie called to her for fear of leaving the horses unattended to knock on the door. The scene was peacefully picturesque. Jo waved at Laurie cheerfully through the window and then promptly stuck her head out of the window to call, "good morning dear fellow!" Laurie snorted and waved back cheerfully.

Jo bid goodbye to everyone in the house by bellowing, "Tally-Ho!" which was met with tutting from Amy and Meg followed by a clattering of feet. Beth clung on her neck while Meg and Amy kissed either cheek then afterwards her mother embraced her fondly. "Be careful Jo you're already clumsy enough without being on a horse," Beth called. Jo waved as she closed the door behind her and bolted down the path. She marvelled at the horses as she halted in front of Laurie.

He bowed to Jo which was received with a playful punch on the arm. He handed Jo the reins to the shortest of the two, a glossy black horse with grey patches and socks.

"This is Bonaparte," Laurie smiled.

Jo chocked back a laugh. "Because he's short, I suppose?" Jo said.

"Yes and he is French," Laurie said half-smiling. He winked at Jo who laughed heartily.

"So what's yours called?" Jo asked stroking the nose of the chestnut horse who's reins Laurie was holding. He reddened slightly.

"Josephine," he replied.

"Yes?" Jo answered.

"No Jo, that's what she is called," he stuttered blushing deeply.

Jo opened her mouth but shut it again deciding against it.

"Shall we go?" she asked Laurie excitedly trying not to think about what just happened.

"Yes," Laurie replied helping her mount Bonaparte.

After a few hours of riding Jo and Laurie raced up the hill laughing loudly. They dismounted as they got to their lane. Laurie climbed off first and held Jo's waist as she jumped off the horse. She didn't swat his hands away as she usually would. She swayed forward slightly unconsciously unaware of what she was doing, almost like an invisible force pulling them closed.

"So why did you name the horse Josephine?" Jo asked looking up at Laurie.

He sighed, "Josephine is wild, full of energy and she's beautiful, Jo. Like you." He leant closer to Jo gazing into her eyes.

"JO! Laurie! You're back! Let me look at the horses!" came a voice. Jo turned seeing Amy running down the road towards them. Laurie let go of Jo and began walking towards Amy. Jo stared after him for a few seconds, sighed and then followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, so here is the next part, thank you all so much for the reviews, keep them coming! For something I just started as a little project I am really getting my creative juices flowing now (not in a weird way). Sorry for the wait, I am currently working on an Avengers fanfic and a Merlin one too! Anyway I've stirred things up a little bit now, so enjoy this chapter! :)**

Meg came into the living room holding a note. "Everyone listen to this," she started pausing to make sure everyone had looked up from their knitting.

She started, "Dear Margret, Elizabeth, Amy and Josephine, several of the boys from college are visiting Brooke and I for a little get together today. We would be delighted if you accepted this invitation to a picnic on the green. Brooke will be round shortly to escort you. Your faithful servant, as always T. Laurence." Meg finished passing the note to Mrs March.

"We shall go at once!" Amy cried. Mrs March nodded.

The girls raced around the house busying themselves. Amy tided her hair up in her prettiest ribbon. Beth put on her apron and began making sandwiches for the picnic supervised by Meg. Jo watched over everyone pointing a wooden spoon at each of the them in turn. "Hurry!" she said.

After half an hour of tiding up there was a knock at the door. Brooke's knock, 2 quick taps and 4 long, loud raps. Amy skipped to the door, curls bouncing behind her, and flung it open.

"We're ready," she cried as the other girls walked down the hallway to greet Brooke. Mrs March said goodbye to her daughters as they left. Brooke offered his arm to Meg giving her an affectionate kiss on the head.

Everyone looked up as the March sisters headed towards them. Meg was escorted by Brooke leaning heaving heavily on his arm cradling her bump. Laurie leapt to his feet followed closely by many of the other boys eager to be introduced to the girls. He introduced each boy in turn to the girls and many fell into groups talking to the girl that they seemed to like the most. Beth remained at Jo's side. The younger boys seemed to crowd around Amy blissfully unaware of how dull she is at conversing. Those that picked Jo immediately felt at ease and began laughing merrily. The other boys offered congratulations to Meg and stuck up conversation with Brooke. Laurie lingered near the back of Jo's group listening to what she said.

Some to the boys dispersed to play a game of cricket but to Laurie's dismay one boy, Andrew, stayed at Jo's side. Nathaniel, another of Laurie's friends noticed Laurie staring at Jo.

"You know the best way to get a girl is to pretend they're not there," he said.

Laurie frowned, "I have no idea what you're on about."

Nathaniel smirked, "you can't take your eyes off Josephine!"

"I don't think Jo would like it if I ignored her," Laurie replied sceptically.

"That's how everyone gets a girl nowadays. Trust me," Nathaniel answered…

Lunch was a pleasantly chatty affair, there was a lot of laughter. Beth sat next to Jo wile Andrew sat the other side of her. Laurie sat opposite Jo talking loudly to some of the other boys next to him.

"Can you pass me the sugar?" Jo asked Laurie.

He ignored her continuing to talk as if he hadn't heard her.

"Laurie?" she tried again.

"I'll get it," Andrew said reaching for the sugar bowl.

Sitting to Laurie's right, Nathaniel nudged him, "that's right, keep ignoring her."

"Are you sure? I think Jo liked that?" Laurie asked quizzically.

"Trust me," Nathaniel smiled.

When the party disbanded and the boys had left it was just Laurie, the March sisters and Brooke. Meg, Amy and Brooke were sprawled across picnic blankets while Beth plaited Amy's hair and Jo and Laurie tidied up.

"So… you seemed pretty friendly with Andrew," Laurie started breaking the silence. He picked a cup up and stole a glance at Jo.

She turned away from him. "Why do you mind? He was good company which is more than I can say for you!" she returned shortly.

Laurie's face burned. "Well I didn't think you would want to talk to me," he sighed choosing not to tell Jo the real reason.

Jo whipped around, dropping the cup, "why would you that that Laurie?!" she demanded. No one spoke for a few moments. "You invited us and you just seemed too involved with everyone else. So that's why I spoke to Andrew because you weren't there! You were ignoring me!" Jo cried storming off.

Meg and Amy's heads lifted as they heard raised voices. Beth ran after Jo following a few steps behind, knowing better than to confront her while she was in this mood. Laurie watched Jo leave, turning back to the cleaning up when she had disappeared from view.


End file.
